


Mandatory Attendance

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting, male omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After skipping one-too-many S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting, Tony is forced to attend one. Unfortunately, he gets rather desperate during, but, knowing no one would take him seriously if he tried to go, has to sit through the whole thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandatory Attendance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherlockedWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedWitch/gifts).



> Third and final Tony request. This one was written from a prompt by the requester. Hopefully I'm getting slightly better at writing him, but who really knows, I'm probably still trash. Either way, here's some more for you precious darlings.  
> 

The meetings weren't optional, but Tony Stark always pretended that they were, and would avoid them at any and all costs. He preferred a lot of things to sitting through a S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting, especially considering the fact that he was always given a summary of everything he had missed. What was the point in attending if he could instead do whatever he wanted and still know what went on?

Of course, few others saw it that way, and the attempts to get him to show at meetings got more and more elaborate. Still, he somehow always found a way to evade them, disappearing when the time came and coming up with equally elaborate tricks and distractions. There was just no way to get him to go.

And the they resorted to kidnapping.

It was almost comical, the cliché way it went down, and that was saying something, considering that observation came from a victim of legitimate kidnapping. But Tony really did find it somewhat hilarious, if not a huge inconvenience. It wasn't just that he didn't want to sit through the meeting; having no notice to being abducted from his home meant that he had also had no time to prepare for an outing.

These preparations typically included a quick bathroom trip, and today would have been no different. He knew that he was going to need to pee before long, and that, when the need fully struck him, he would most likely not be able to do anything about it. It really was _such_ an inconvenience.

By the time they arrived, he already felt a small urge building, and he turned to the man guiding him. “You know, you kinda grabbed me without any warning, didn't really give me a chance to stop by the bathroom. D'ya think we could maybe do something about that now?”

The man laughed and said, “Is that really the best escape plan you've got? I expected you to try something, but I also expected it to be a little more complex than that.”

Tony opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't, really. It was true that it seemed like a terrible attempt at escaping the meeting, and he couldn't really blame the guy for not believing him. Still, that only confirmed his fear that he would not have any chance until the meeting was over, and that was really going to suck.

~X~

Ten minutes in, and he was already feeling nervous about the whole ordeal. He was sure that he was fully capable of holding it, but every time he managed to forget about and think about something else- never bothering to pay attention to the meeting, all the while- he would feel a small spasm that would remind him of his predicament.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that thinking about it was only making it worse, and that making himself nervous over nothing would turn it into something, but that did not stop the natural response. He needed a piss, and his body would not stop sending him those messages until he had made that happen.

He unconsciously began to jiggle his legs under the table he sat at, drumming his fingers on said table until someone glared at him long enough for him to notice and stop. In any other situation, he wouldn't have cared that much, but he did not want to draw any unwanted attention to himself while he was dealing with this.

It wasn't long before the jiggling began again, though this time he did not resume the finger-drumming. It was hard to sit still with his bladder protesting every so often, and it wasn't as if anyone would think anything of it if they saw him moving around. It was no secret that he didn't want to be here; his actions would simply say that he was- predictably- incredibly bored with the proceedings.

The worst part of all of this was that he probably could have just gotten up and gone to the bathroom if things were different. But after all he had done to dodge these damn meetings before, and all that he would have probably done to escape this one, had he not been bursting, there was no one who would believe he was being sincere.

The only chance of anyone believing him would be if he pleaded with them and really showed how genuinely desperate that he was, but that was out of the question. There was no way in hell that he would risk his reputation like that. Tony Stark did not desperately plead for bathroom breaks, and that was that.

But, oh god, he wanted to. He really, really wanted to, if it meant that he could finally be rid of the swelling pressure in his lower abdomen. He had had to piss pretty badly in the past, but this was getting to a point that he had never experienced before. It ached and throbbed, and he had begun to squirm every now and then.

Time was moving incredibly slowly, due mainly to the fact that he really didn't want it to. He didn't even know what he would do once the meeting had ended. Finding a bathroom in this place was going to be a pain, and he wasn't sure if he could even manage it in time.

He immediately scolded himself for thinking like that. This was no time to start doubting his capabilities! Of course he was going to manage it in time. The only alternative would be pissing his pants, and he was not going to do something like that, now or ever. That was another thing that was out of the question.

So he held on with all he could, gritting his teeth and tapping his fist against his thigh, trying to keep things as subtle as was possible. The meeting dragged on, the pressure worsened, he started to develop a headache from gritting his teeth so much, and then it was over.

He was out of his chair and out the door before he could be stopped by anyone. He knew that sticking around meant being forced to listen to the remarks about how it was “nice” to see him there, and the jokes about the circumstances landing him there, and probably even real questions and conversation-starters, and he wanted no part in that. He was incapable of standing around and chatting.

Soon enough, he had made enough distance between himself and the room he had left, and he reached his next challenge: finding somewhere to actually piss. Tony honestly didn't care if it was in an actual bathroom, in a potted plant or fountain, or even just out a window, as long as he pissed somewhere other than his pants and out of anyone's line of sight.

He was alone enough that the latter need was at least being met, but he was having no luck with the former. There was nothing; no doors that lead to bathrooms, no plants of any sort, no out-of-place fountains, and no incredibly private windows. There was nothing, and he was running out of time.

He gave himself a squeeze through his pants, humiliated that he was put in a position where he had to do something like that. It didn't even matter that no one was there to see it, he still knew he was doing it and he also knew that if he stopped, he really would wet himself.

He stopped for a moment, trying to regain his composure. He could not keep walking around his a hand at his crotch. If he didn't hear someone coming, they could easily catch him in the act, and the situation would be incredibly obvious, immediately. He had to get this under control.

He tried crossing his legs, gripping himself and squirming in place, and this helped quite a bit, so he straightened back up and resumed walking. However, his new-found control did not last more than a few seconds, and his heart sped up in panic when he felt a large spurt escape.

His hand flew back down immediately, and he groaned when he made contact with the damp fabric. His pants were black, so they wouldn't show the spot well, but if it extended anymore, it would definitely be visible. And it was going to extend more, whether he wanted it to or not.

He had held too much and for too long, and another couple of spurts rushed out, his hand growing warmer and damper as they did. He could not move, stuck in place as his bladder gave up on him. It was too late; he was pissing himself.

Once he had resigned himself to that fact, he dropped his hand and quietly moaned in relief, not bothering to attempt to hold back anymore. He relaxed and closed his eyes, feeling the hot urine pour out of him, running down a leg and soaking his pants through. The splattering sound of piss hitting linoleum echoed through the empty hallway, and he wondered which unfortunate someone would have to clean his mess up, because it sure as hell wouldn't be him. He was getting the fuck out of here, just as soon as this was over and as quickly as possible.

It took quite some time for it to be over. His bladder had been filled beyond its typical capacities, and took a long time to empty out. Even as the last dribbles hit the floor, it still ached from being so stretched. The only sound that remained was that of Tony's breathing as he opened his eyes and looked down at the large puddle he stood in. As he had expected, the large wet spot on his pants was hard to see at first, but incredibly obvious once you had noticed it.

It was truly unbelievable, what had happened. He had really lost control like a child and wet himself, and though he knew it was true because he had all of the evidence before him, it was still something he found incredibly hard to believe. It more than just humiliating; it was mortifying, and he did not know how he had ever gotten to the point that he would do something like that.

But he had, and though it seemed like things could not get any more embarrassing for him, they most certainly could if anyone caught him like this. He had to come up with some way to get out of here and get home without anyone figuring out what he had done.

Being the genius he was, he had overcome a lot of challenges in his time, but this challenge seemed like it was going to be one of his hardest.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all the Tony for my batch of requests, but not forever. I've gotten some good prompts for him, and I guess I just can't stop this Stark-fest. How many times can I re-write him pissing himself? The world shall soon find out!


End file.
